Hopes of ninjas
by Feutre34
Summary: La mort de Sasuke Uchiwa est ordonné, mais Naruto ne peut s'en faire à l'idée. Il va donc partir à sa recherche, seul. Le voir, en si mal en point va le faire garder espoir, l'espoir qu'il revienne. Et puis, il y avais certains signe aussi, pourquoi l'avoir garder en vie, et prisonnier?


**Bon cela fessait tellement longtemps que j'avais cette idée en tête ^_^**

**Alors je vous présente Hopes of ninjas, ma fic la plus réfléchie pour l'instant. Elle comportera normalement plusieurs saisons, toutes assez différentes des une des autres.**

**Les personnages sont tirés du manga Naruto :)**

**Bonne lecture!~**

* * *

Introduction: The search for the return

Ce sentiment me hantais soudainement, te voir partir, encore une nouvelle fois, me laissant derrière toi. Cette image était tellement dure à regarder en face que je détournais mon regard vers la petite maison en bois. J'aurais sans doute dus te retenir, te garder pour moi. Mais t'es yeux quand tu me l'as annoncé était pleins de douleurs, d'envie d'accomplir cette tache seul. Au fond, je pense que je t'ai laissé partir pour ne pas avoir l'image qu'un matin tu ne sois plus dans mon lit, avec un mot d'au revoir à côté de moi. Ce serait bien trop dur. Alors je t'ai laissé partir avec beaucoup d'hésitations.

J'avais l'espoir de te voir te retourner pour m'adresser un merveilleux sourire en coin, puis revenir vers moi, me plaquant contre un arbre et m'embrasser furieusement, nos lèvres s'entrechoquant et sentir ta passion pour moi. Mais non, je vois juste ton dos en face de moi, s'éloignant de plus en plus. Nous avons été réunis qu'un temps bref, et tu voulais de suite partir à sa recherche.

_Je n'aurais jamais dus te laisser partir, parce que tu m'as détruit._

Un petit blond courait le plus vite possible entre les arbres, escaladant les branches tout en vérifiant si aucune personne ne le suivait. Oui c'était le plus important pour lui; que personne ne le suive. Ce blond était parti du village caché des feuilles, sans rien dire. Certes, ce n'était pas la meilleure solution. Mais la situation était grave. pour le village et pour_...lui._

C'était pour lui qu'il faisait tout ça. Et ce n'était pas qu'un grand geste d'amitié, non c'était ce qu'on pourrait croire, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus dans tout ça. Mais il ne se l'était même pas avoué à lui même.

Naruto Uzumaki, un beau nom, n'est ce pas? Mais c'est le port de ce nom qui lui à valu une enfance difficile. Oui, tout le monde le rejeter, car ils le voyaient comme un démon, car il est le réceptacle de Kyuubi, le démon à 9 queues.

Cependant, il avait tourné la page il y a longtemps, il est devenu plus fort. Grâce en partie à la team 7, enfin grâce en partie à _lui._

Il avait maintenant 16 ans. Et cela faisait 4 ans qu'il était parti. Son ami le plus cher, qui lui a tout pris. Naruto n'était plus le même après cet évènement. A première vue, oui, il souriait tout le temps, comme avant. Mais non, rare était les fois où il souriait pour de vrai.

La raison de son départ était liée à tout ça. La mort de Uchiha Sasuke avait était ordonné 5 jours plus tôt, et Naruto ne pouvait s'en faire à cette idée. C'était par une réunion des Hokages que c'était prise cette décision. Naruto avait déjà fait part de ces sentiments envers cette décision, mais en vain. Même ses coéquipiers, Kakashi Hatake et Sakura Haruno étaient pour cette solution. Pourtant, le jeune garçon savait très bien que Sasuke était l'amour de Sakura dans des temps plus vieux. Il savait aussi qu'elle l'aimait toujours mais essayée de l'oublier, et pour elle s'était peut être une solution pour tourné définitivement la page. Naruto avait fait une promesse à Sakura, "Je te ramènerais Sasuke, je te le promets!" avec une grand sourire. Mais en réalité, il se faisait une promesse à lui même. Et c'est ce que Sakura ne compris pas. Mais pour lui, non, il ne pouvait s'y résigné. C'était plus fort que lui, un lien les unissaient tout les deux. A chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom Sa-su-ke, cela lui faisait quelque chose, à chaque tentative pour le retrouver, celui-ci était plus fort que jamais. Il voulait aussi devenir Hokage, mais sans lui à ses côté, cela lui était impensable. Il n'affichait pas ces sentiments là aux autres. Pour eux ça à toujours était "Naruto, un gars joyeux qui fera tout pour être Hokage!". Mais en réalité, celui-ci avait renoncé il y a longtemps.

Son seul objectif était de retrouver Sasuke, pour le sortir des ténèbres.

Alors peut être que son village allait croire qu'il avait déserté, sans aucun doute même. Mais c'était Naruto, alors les doutes planaient. Il ne regrettait en aucun cas son choix. C'était le bon choix. Il avait cependant pas énormément de piste. Et ce qu'il savait aussi, c'était qu'il était accompagné de 3 compagnons. Certes, il n'avait pas de plan, mais il savait que sa force était dans cette spontanéité.

Il y avait des questions que lui passait par la tête lors de son voyage aussi.

_« Que ferais-je une fois devant lui? »_

_"Comment il va-t-il réagir? il va croire que je veut le tuer? »_

_« Qu'est ce que je fais? J'essaie de le ramener à Konoha ou je reste avec lui? »_

_« Sasuke, tu regrettes ton geste? »_

_« Sasuke, tu te sens vraiment heureux ? »_

_« Sasuke...tu penses à moi ? »_

Oui, la dernière question, c'était la plus attendue par ce blond. "Est-ce qu'il à pensé à moi une seconde?" Les plus dures choses à penser pour lui; une réponse négative et neutre.

Il espérait plus. Il a trop espéré.

Il arriva alors au lieu où il pensait trouver une piste. Apparemment, ces compagnon et Sasuke avait livré un combat en ce lieu, donc le blond voulait s'assurer qu'il était parti. Car si ils étaient blessé, Naruto aurait donc plus de chance de pouvoir ramener Sasuke au village avec ces compagnons. C'était donc son plan. Il restait cependant l'option qu'ils ne soient pas là, dans ce cas là il pensait pouvoir retrouver leurs pistes par lui même et les rattraper le plus vite possible. Kiba aurait était bien utile dans ce cas là, mais celui-ci avait la même opinion que les autres, donc l'Uzumaki ne pouvait lui faire part de son dessein.

Il se posa sinon c'était une place assez vaste.

Le jeune blond concentra son chakra pour ne pas ce faire repérer si quelqu'un se trouvais là. A première vue, personne n'y siéger. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir si vite. Il y resta alors, et attendait que quelque chose s'y passe. Il posa ses rouleaux à terre, et commença à se reposé inconsciemment, il était épuisé d'avoir couru durant trois bon jours sans presque aucun repos. Il pensait aux différentes manières d'attendre Sasuke, mais aucune ne semblait vraiment envisageable. Il pensait pouvoir réagir sur le moment, comme il le sentait. Il avait cependant pensé à prendre des rouleaux pour pouvoir lui enlever son chakra, certes l'Uchiha n'allait pas se faire berner aussi facilement, mais il allait trouvé une solution bien basée et le ramener à Konoha.

Les yeux de blond commencèrent à faiblir, trois jours qu'il n'avait pas eus une nuit convenable.

_« Ne dors pas baka! »_

_« Si il est là et que tu dors, tout ça aura servie à rien ! »_

Tout les moments passé avec le jeune brun l'envahissais et il perdit conscience de la situation.

* * *

**J'espère que ce court début vous à plu! En ce moment je continue pleins de fics en même temps, donc je continuais tout d'abord celle qui à le plus de succè****s ^^**


End file.
